


Mishaps to a Better Understanding

by SilverDragonMS



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bodyswap, Cuddling & Snuggling, HP issues, Hurt/Comfort, LV Issues, M/M, Mention of past deaths, Other, Panic attack?, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, brief almost mention of depression, discussions of LV, mishaps at the lab, not detailed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDragonMS/pseuds/SilverDragonMS
Summary: [Okay, so I had Sansy-Fresh for a Secret Santa thing I was in, and I ended up writing Kedgeup thanks to their ask on my writing blog. I blame them for making me love the chemistry of this ship in how I picture the surface timeline. It just works so well. So… thank you but heck you.]This is probably a few months to a year after they've become a couple.Sans has been working with Alphys to make a machine that reduces LV, or at least reduces its effects.





	Mishaps to a Better Understanding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SansyFresh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/gifts).



The phone in Sans’ pocket began to ring, and briefly glancing at the screen, he hurriedly answered it, already beginning to feel excitement run through him.

“‘sup al?” 

“Sans, th-the machine is r-ready for the testing pha-se.” she stammered, and Sans got to his feet excitement running through him. “W-Would you lik-e to come d-down to test it?”

“yeah, i’ll be there in a sec.” he responded, a small smile on his face. He looked around for a moment before calling Black. Unsurprisingly, it went to voicemail.

“hey, babe, alphys just called and said that the LV-reduc machine is in the testing phase. feel free to swing by the lab, i’ll be there.” Sans ended the call, re-pocketing the phone, and stepped forward into a shortcut, taking him to the Lab.

Thankfully, it wasn’t especially busy at this time, being late in the afternoon, so Sans just strolled into the room where their’ latest project was kept. As Sans entered he spied Alphys by the control panel of the large ray-gun that made up the LV reduction machine. Currently, it was aimed at an empty chair, though Sans was hoping that his bonefriend (heh) would swing by to test it.

“hey al,” Sans called out, noticing the scientist’s slight flinch at his voice, “so, what needs to be done before the edgelord gets here?”

“S-So far just a few last ch-checks of the panels, m-making sure they don’t l-loosen. And then j-just gotta calibr-rate everything.” she replied, returning to her tapping away at the panel.

Sans nodded, getting to work checking the panels closer to the focusing coil. As he worked on tightening a few loose bolts, he heard the door open, and the familiar sound of Black walking around, heavy combat boots and all. He turned to see Black looking up at the machine with a look of contemplation and slight judgement. With a wave, he got Black’s attention, and his scowl softened, if only marginally. 

“black’s here, al. what’s the status on the test run?” Sans called out.

“U-Um… we sh-should be good to go in a f-few minutes.” alphys responded “wh-what’s the status on y-your end?”

“just got a few more to double check, but then we should be good.” Sans called back, turning to look towards Black. “feel free to sit in the chair at the end of this thing, we’ll let you know when we’re starting.”

“FAIR ENOUGH, JUST DON’T TAKE TOO LONG.” Black grumbled, marching over to the chair and taking a seat. Sans chuckled at the overly dramatic way he sat down, rolling his eyes as he got back to work, missing the amused look Black eyed him with.

For awhile, there was only the clicking of Alphys’ claws on a keyboard and the barely-there squeak of Sans tightening bolts on the inner panels. Occasionally Sans would sneak glances at Black, seeing how he, somewhat impatiently, would glance around the room or at Sans, continuously bouncing his leg.

Time passed and Sans stepped off of the machine, standing front of Black to wipe sweat from his forehead with his sleeve. 

“I TAKE IT YOU HAVE FINISHED?” Black questioned, as Sans turned to face him.

“in theory at least.” he shrugged, then turned back to call to Alphys, only to hear the subtle sounds of something starting up. 

Sans paused for a moment, stepping back towards the machine in confusion. Alphys never said she was ready, let alone check in to make sure he was done… why was it starting?

“hey, al?” Sans called out, only to hear the sound of the machine gathering power. His eyelights vanished as he took several steps backwards towards Black, only for the machine to fire and everything to go white.

When Black came to, he felt… off. Not in a bad way. It was as if everything was just lighter, like all of his burdens were lifted, though at the same time he felt more frail. It was as if he could be dusted in a single hit. 

That’s when he opened his eyes, looking around him only to see... himself? Black crawled over to his own body, beginning to notice in his peripheral that yes, he wasn’t wearing the clothes he had on earlier. In fact, he was beginning to notice that he seemed to be much shorter and was wearing the same coat as Sans had been. Seemed that there had been a major screw-up. 

As he neared his own unmoving body, he picked up on the tense and distressed magic waves coming off of what had to be Sans in his body. He gently placed a hand on what should’ve been his body, and felt a flinch under his hand. 

“Sans can you hear me?” he asked, in a voice that was much quieter than what he was used to. There was no response, except for the quiet rattling of bones. 

That-- was not good.

“I-is everything al-alright?” Black jerked his head back towards the sound of Alphys’ voice accompanying the clicking of her claws on tile. Black didn’t know what to do, he didn’t want Alphys to see any of what happened. At least not yet, not while Sans wasn’t responding to him, let alone in any state to do anything.

He held onto Sans’ arm, closing his eyes tightly, and felt a rush of air pass over him. Then he opened his eyes to see where once had been the lab was now a familiar mess of a room.

It had to have been Sans’, he would never let his own space get into such disarray. He glanced over to the still shaking pile of bones that was his body, and stood, running over to the bed to grab a blanket to drape over his terrified boyfriend’s shoulders. He gently helped him into a sitting position and leaned him against the bed. In a way, he was thankful that Papyrus wasn’t here right now to witness this mess they got themselves into, but at the same time, he didn’t have much experience with these attacks. 

“sans? are you alright?” he asked, at a loss for how to proceed.

Sans seemed to answer for him, taking hold of his now smaller hand and squeezing. Black watched him take a few deep breaths, calming himself. 

“H-How Do You Deal With This?” he finally questioned, shakily getting the words out.

Black paused for a second, only a moment before he understood what he meant. Black did, after all, feel much lighter and calmer after _this_ happened, let alone what Sans must be feeling now that he’s-- well, Black.

“it’s... less dealing with it really…” he explained, using his thumb to gently pet the back of his shaky bonefriend’s hand. “you sort of-- get used to having it. back underground… that’s what kept me and crim _alive_. there wasn’t much else we could trust, just each other and the safety we got in having more LV than the people around us.”

“It F-Feels Fuckin’ Awful,” Sans replied, a shaky smile on what was Black’s face. Black quietly chuckled at his declaration, a bit of humor in an attempt to lighten the mood.

“yeah, the guilt comes with it.” Black replied, a small grin on what should’ve been Sans’ face before it fell. “though you were taking it pretty badly back at the lab…”

“It Was Just… So Much At Once. I Thought I Saw Flashes Of Faces As I Registered The Change, And It Was Terrifying.” 

“i’m... i’m so sorry you had to go through that.” Black practically whispered, stroking the hand he was holding with such care and guilt registering his face. “i-i’d never wish my LV on anyone, not even my worst enemy... it-it can drive you mad after awhile.”

Black quieted for awhile, simply stroking Sans’ hand. Then he let go, getting closer to Sans, who watched him with a questioning look, but then hesitated to close the distance.

“i-is it alright if we, uh” Black started to say, but an embarrassed blush sprung up on his face, not letting him finish the sentence.

Sans chuckled, the sound foreign coming from Black’s body, as he understood just what he wanted. He opened his arms and looked to Black with a smug smile.

“Get Over Here, Edgelord. Always Open For Cuddling.” 

Black rolled his eyes as he crawled forward, sitting in what should’ve been his own lap. Long arms encircled him, and he rested what should’ve been Sans’ head on the chest near him, listening to the much calmer soul beat of his wonderful boyfriend. 

“i think, in a way, i understand you a little better from this.” Black spoke, a questioning noise coming from Sans. “when i awoke, i felt free from my LV, yes, but at the same time there was a different crushing feeling. it was as if despite the freeing from LV, i had so many other things to worry about, and felt so… frail? like a strong gust of wind with enough intent could dust me...”

“Heh, Yeah… Without Much HP, You Feel Pretty Hopeless.” Sans spoke, beginning to run a hand over Black’s back. “Same As Your LV, You Get Used To It After Awhile… And I Guess It’s Not So Bad, Now At Least. ‘Ve Got You To Thank For That.”

Black looked up to see a genuine smile on his face, causing a smile to appear on his own face. They sat there for awhile, enjoying the silence and understanding of each other that they seemed to gain from this accident. Black then shifted a bit, getting more comfortable in his boyfriend’s hold.

“i also think i finally understand why you insist to do this everytime we watch a movie together. this is nice. you’ll have to do this again once we’re back to normal” Black spoke, earning a laugh from the body underneath him. “how long do you think this will last? i don’t think your brother would appreciate having me stay here forever.”

Sans shrugged, unable to answer the question when he himself didn’t understand how things went wrong.

“i also... may have teleported us out of the lab as soon as i heard your co-worker approaching.” Black continued, and Sans hummed as he processed the information.

“I Think We’ll Just Call Her Later. Maybe Tomorrow.” Sans replied, shifting so that he could rest more comfortably against the bed. “For Now, Let’s Just Sleep. ‘S Been A Long Day.”

Black hummed in agreement, and listened for Sans’ slowing breath as he drifted off to sleep. Eventually, Black began to nod off as well, getting as close as he could before finally letting sleep take him. They’d worry about this problem tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little story ^u^ Comments and Kudos are appreciated.
> 
> I have a tumblr: silverdragonms.tumblr.com  
> And now also an imagines blog: silverdragon-imagines-blog.tumblr.com


End file.
